Criminal Chains
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Blackinnon, UA] Era uma manhã normal de trabalho em toda a Cannon Street, tanto para Marlene McKinnon quanto para os outros funcionários do Alpha Bank. Até que um grupo de homens armados entraram pelas portas da frente. Qualquer pessoa poderia ter sido refém, mas ela foi a escolhida, e isso só poderia ser um verdadeiro golpe do destino.
1. Prologue

**[Scotland Yard, 30 de Julho de 2018]**

A porta da sala abria-se e fechava-se consecutivamente, mas Marlene não movia-se de sua cadeira, olhando fixamente para a mesa de metal. Estava em choque pelos acontecimentos. Se fosse alguns meses antes, já estaria chorando copiosamente, mas tinha aprendido a conter as suas emoções. Não poderia deixar-se abalar por aquela captura. Mesmo que estivesse no fundo de um poço, nem tudo estava perdido, não importasse quanto tempo tivesse se passado.

A porta abriu-se mais uma vez, mas, dessa vez, a pessoa puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à sua frente, em vez de passar para a porta do outro extremo da sala. Se era uma sala de interrogatórios, tinha uma péssima segurança. Podia ter parado para contar quantas pessoas passaram para o outro lado, fosse onde fosse, mas preferiu abster-se de comentários, observando a mesa, o que não era um passatempo tão mais interessante quanto.

O policial à sua frente cruzou os braços, como se esperasse que ela começasse a falar. Marlene dirigiu os seus olhos para a sua calça jeans rasgada. Ainda tinha respingos de sangue, mas não era o seu sangue, já que não havia furo de bala. Era realmente uma surpresa que tivesse passado por aquela situação intacta.

O gorro que cobria o seu cabelo tinha sido retirado de sua cabeça e jogado em cima da mesa, assim que foi levada àquela sala. Ela não teve forças para protestar sobre qualquer uma das duas coisas.

A porta abriu-se novamente e outra policial entrou, jogando uma ficha em cima da mesa, virada para o seu lado.

 **Marlene McKinnon**

 **Desaparecida em 5 de Julho de 2017**

— E você está aqui agora — disse a mulher — Sistema toxicológico limpo, parecendo ter uma grande relação de intimidade com os criminosos apreendidos, caminhando consciente de quem é e para onde vai.

— Ele só vai ficar me encarando com cara de mau para tentar me intimidar? — perguntou Marlene, olhando fixamente para o homem, que permanecia calado.

— Está funcionando? — ela perguntou.

— Eu convivi com três criminosos por mais de um ano. Acha mesmo que vocês me intimidam?

Ela trocou um olhar com o colega de profissão, ajeitando o quepe em cima de seus fios de cabelo rosas, nada comum de se ver em uma policial. Um furo de piercing era visto em uma de suas orelhas, mas estava vazio, sem nada o ultrapassando. A farda escondia traços de uma tatuagem vista por sob a gola da camiseta social.

— Deixe-me sozinha com a suspeita — disse a mulher.

O policial não deu sinais de que se moveria, mas então suspirou, levantando-se.

— Vou ajudar no contato com a família — ele declarou — Escrivã Tonks.

Eles cumprimentaram-se, e a porta fechou-se.

— Não sente-se culpada por deixá-los preocupados esse tempo todo? — perguntou a mulher, dando uma rápida olhada para a parede atrás dela.

Marlene virou de posição na cadeira, olhando para a mesma direção.

Só viu o próprio reflexo, mas sabia bem que do outro lado era possível vê-las, e talvez escutar cada palavra que pronunciassem, fosse em um sussurro ou um grito.

— Culpada pelo quê? Eu fui mantida refém — Marlene voltou a girar na cadeira, olhando para a policial à sua frente.

— E não tentou escapar? — perguntou Tonks.

— Não tive a oportunidade.

A policial olhou-a incrédula. Era claramente uma mentira.

O resto do interrogatório foi conduzido da mesma maneira. Tentaram conseguir uma confissão de cumplicidade dos crimes de sua parte, procuraram entender o motivo pelo qual permaneceu um ano desaparecida quando não estava mais na condição de refém, fazê-la sentir-se culpada pelo tempo em que deixou os seus pais sem notícias.

Ela não tinha nada contra os pais, muito pelo contrário, era exatamente por amá-los tanto que sabia que estava fazendo o certo.

Pareciam esperar que ela fizesse perguntas sobre os outros, que ela não tinha a menor ideia de onde estariam naquele momento.

Marlene nunca tinha sido boa em cumprir as expectativas das pessoas.

— Sabe o que acontecerá contigo agora? — perguntou Tonks — Você pode ser enquadrada como cúmplice.

Ela não respondeu.

— Ou testemunha, se colaborar. Você podia começar dizendo o que aconteceu em 5 de Julho.

— Há cinco dias? — perguntou Marlene.

— Não, no ano passado.

— Vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

Tonks sentou-se na cadeira em que o outro policial estava antes.

— Nós sabemos a versão das testemunhas, a versão que os policiais conseguiram nas investigações... Em breve, a versão dos próprios assaltantes. Não sabemos a _sua_ versão dos fatos.


	2. Hostage

**[Alpha Bank, 5 de Julho de 2017]**

— Todos no chão! Mãos na cabeça!

Tiros foram disparados somente para estilhaçarem os jarros de vidro, causando mais pânico do que todas aquelas pessoas já estavam sentindo. Marlene escondeu-se por baixo de uma das mesas de atendimento, o coração quase pulando por sua boca. Viu, agachada, como um de seus colegas apertava um botão vermelho por baixo de outra mesa. Nenhum som de alarme foi disparado, o que era um alívio, mas sabiam que os policiais seriam alertados imediatamente.

 _— Um banco? Você tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia?_

Não. Era uma péssima ideia.

— Você!

Ela estava de joelhos e mãos levantadas, a cabeça abaixada, mas levantou-a quando sentiu o gelado do revólver em sua nuca. Seria assim que morreria?

— Levante-se!

Tentou sem as mãos, sem muito sucesso, então foi puxada pelo ladrão encapuzado, que segurava-a com uma chave de braço. De todos os empregos que já pensou em seguir, refém não estava na lista.

— Sem nenhuma gracinha, ou eu atiro!

Ela nem respondeu, caminhando por onde ele a puxava, sentindo as pernas tremerem e temendo que, em algum momento, não pudessem mais se sustentar. Quando aquilo acontecesse, ela estaria morta. Pôde ver que apenas outros dois ladrões completavam a equipe do roubo, além do que a segurava daquele modo não muito simpático. Engoliu em seco, sentindo que um suor frio escorria de sua testa.

Quanto tempo demoraria para a polícia chegar?

Assim que saísse dali, pediria demissão.

Os seus instintos fizeram-na agachar-se quando escutou o som de outro tiro, e o ladrão puxou-a com mais força, aparentando estar irritado.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele gritou.

Um dos seus companheiros correu pela área de entrada do banco, carregando uma sacola cheia de dinheiro, gritando.

— Polícia! Polícia!

Ela tentou desvencilhar-se, mas o ladrão voltou a encostar o revólver em sua cabeça, dessa vez na lateral.

— Você vem comigo!

Não respondeu, seguindo nervosa por onde ele caminhava. Quando chegaram do lado de fora, escutou novos sons de tiro. A sua pressão deve ter descido, pois as coisas ao seu redor aconteciam e soavam em uma velocidade diferente da usual. Uma van preta estava estacionada à frente. Dois deles abriram a porta de trás, jogando as sacolas de dinheiro dentro. O ladrão que a segurava empurrou-a para dentro, enquanto um deles corria para o banco do motorista, tirando a máscara negra que escondia o seu rosto.

Assim que as portas foram fechadas, deixando toda a sua visão escura, sentiu algo pontiagudo e frio ser inserido em seu pescoço. Uma agulha. Sem muita delicadeza, sentiu-a perfurar a sua pele, e sentiu o líquido frio escorrer para dentro.

Depois disso, os seus olhos pararam de obedecer aos seus comandos, fechando-se.

Quando abriu-os novamente, sentiu os pulsos dormentes por estarem amarrados em uma corda não muito simpática. Escutou vozes masculinas discutindo.

— Você é idiota? Por que a trouxe?

— Talvez por que precisaríamos de uma refém?

— Pois que a jogasse na esquina! Não a trouxesse para cá!

— Como faremos para levá-la de volta?

— Precisava ter desperdiçado a nossa injeção? Aquilo era para uma emergência!

Ela escutou, então, passos de um salto alto.

— Já basta! — a voz feminina gritou.

Apesar de não estar próxima dela, Marlene sentiu seus ouvidos sibilarem pelo som.

— Vocês são mesmo uns idiotas! — a mulher aproximou-se dela e sentiu sua mão macia passar por sua testa, como que verificando sua temperatura — Você está bem?

Um dos ladrões, que usava óculos de grau, bufou, como se não entendesse a atitude dela.

— Estamos em uma discussão séria aqui, Lily! — ele reclamou.

Lily apesar olhou-o rispidamente, antes de voltar seus olhos para ela, que sentia-se incapaz de responder.

— Vocês se atrapalharam em todos os sentidos — ela tirou uma mecha ruiva de seu olho, resmungando — Será que era tão difícil assaltar um lugar?

Marlene continuou observando-os, tentando entender como que alguém tratava de um assalto com tanta naturalidade e, ao mesmo tempo, achava um sequestro um absurdo.

— Por que só não me levam de volta? — conseguiu perguntar, os olhos ainda negando-se a manter-se completamente abertos.

— Ah! Claro! Excelente ideia! — o ladrão de óculos voltou a reclamar.

— Não começa, James — um outro ladrão retrucou, sem parecer ter muita paciência.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso — disse Lily, parecendo realmente sentir por isso — Você viu nossos rostos. Assim que voltasse, iria imediatamente à polícia, e eu não posso permitir isso.

— Por que acha que estão certos em fazer o que fazem? — retrucou Marlene.

Ela, que estava de joelhos, levantou-se.

— Não, porque eu estou protegendo às pessoas que eu amo — disse, rispidamente.

Lily voltou-se para os outros dois.

— Ainda tem aquele quartinho vazio — ela disse — Vamos deixá-la lá.

— E se ela escapar? — um dos ladrões, que até então esteve calado, pronunciou-se, os cabelos longos movendo-se junto consigo.

— Ela não vai.

O ladrão de cabelo curto foi levá-la até o quarto, parecendo ter mais delicadeza ao fazê-lo do que o outro homem sem nome, quando foi levá-la até a van.

— Eu não te peço para entender — ele disse, diplomaticamente — Nós apenas não podemos arriscar sermos pegos.

— Você parecerá muito são para quem se meteu nesse meio — retrucou Marlene.

Ela observou todo o ambiente em que estavam.

Era como se tivessem pego alguma porta abandonada de um beco e tivessem se ocultado ali. Não havia um telhado, apenas partes expostas de uma construção inacabada, barras de ferro cobriam a visão do céu, mas não seriam suficientes para impedir alagamento durante uma chuva, o que talvez explicasse alguns baldes espalhados pelo chão.

Para ladrões de um banco, eles viviam bem mal.

Os quartos não tinham porta, apenas uma varal de barbante que sustentava um lençol estampado quase transparente, que ocultava o conteúdo por dentro, mostrando apenas as sombras quando havia luzes acesas.

— Às vezes, as pessoas não escolhem os seus futuros — ele disse, assim que chegaram no tal quarto.

Afastou o lençol semitransparente da frente, levando-a até lá dentro.

Não era de todo desconfortável, mas preferia mil vezes o quarto de sua casa.

Caminhou até a cama de solteiro que estava lá, essa sim tinha um colchão confortável. Ele amarrou suas mãos nas barras da cama, evitando olhá-la, como se sentisse culpado por fazer aquilo.

Talvez pudesse convencê-lo a deixá-la escapar futuramente.

— E qual é o seu nome? Já que teremos um tempo de convivência aqui — perguntou Marlene, desconfortável pela posição dos braços.

Ele olhou-a, desconfiado.

— Eu já sei o nome daqueles dois lá — ela indicou a porta com a cabeça — James e Lily, certo?

Ele suspirou, voltando a amarrá-la com cuidado e firmeza.

— Remus — disse, afastando-se dela.

— Prazer, Remus — Marlene disse, tentando não ser muito irônica.

— O Sirius quem vai cuidar da sua segurança.

Quase que riu.

Segurança contra quem? A polícia? Ou a eles mesmo?

— Tanto faz — respondeu, dirigindo seus olhos para o teto.

Pelo menos dentro dos quartos parecia que existia um decente.

— Meu nome é Marlene — ela disse, observando os detalhes do quarto.

Ele não respondeu "prazer", como ela tinha feito.

— Lily vai te arrumar outras roupas, para que fique mais confortável — disse.

Remus saiu do quarto, afastando o lençol, e deixando-a sozinha.

Roupas confortáveis? Pelo que tinha visto, Lily não usava o tipo de roupa que lhe deixava confortável. Certo que aquela saia e meia calça não a confortava, mas mesmo assim... Talvez pudesse pegar algumas roupas masculinas? Esperava ter esse direito, já que estava presa ali por tempo indeterminado.

Forçou as cordas, cometendo esse erro por senti-las frouxas, mas elas não estavam. Apenas não entravam em sua pele bruscamente, mas estavam inegavelmente firmes. Só conseguia pensar em como poderia fugir dali.

Viu uma sombra do lado de fora e supôs que fosse a de Sirius, fazendo a sua "segurança".

Droga! Quando ela reclamava da sua vida e falava que só queria ficar deitada sem fazer coisa alguma, não era exatamente aquele cenário em que ela estava pensando.

— As cordas estão apertadas — mentiu.

— O problema é seu — ele retrucou, sem mover-se.

Aquele era o babaca do grupo, então.

Pensou em usar aquele recurso com Remus, da próxima vez que ele a visitasse.

Não demorou muito para que Lily aparecesse outra vez, mesmo depois da discussão entre elas.

— Não seja um idiota com ela, quem teve a brilhante ideia de trazê-la foi você.

Segurou a risada debochada. Estava acostumada a provocar quem ela não gostava, mas estava no meio de um ninho de cobras e não podia se dar a esse luxo. Era perigoso demais.

— Remus me pediu para te trazer algumas roupas — disse Lily, deixando-as na cadeira, antes de observar as suas mãos — Ela vai precisar das mãos para se vestir.

— Ajude-a você — respondeu Sirius.

Revirando os olhos, ela aproximou-se, afrouxando mais as cordas em torno de seus pulsos.

Sua cabeça pensou rapidamente. Ela poderia facilmente desvencilhar-se de Lily, mas tinha aquele ladrão cuidando da entrada do quarto. Não tinha janelas pelas quais ela pudesse passar com facilidade. Fazer uma tentativa de fuga naquele momento somente a prejudicaria mais ainda.

Precisava esperar por um momento mais adequado.

Então, permaneceu parada enquanto Lily ajudou-a a trocar de roupa, contra a sua vontade.

— Pronto — disse Lily, assim que terminou, voltando a amarrar os seus pulsos — Está melhor agora?

Irônico pensar no seu conforto, considerando a situação toda.

— Está.

Não era de todo mal.

O short não era tão curto quanto tinha imaginado, vendo as roupas que ela usava.

— Daqui a algumas horas a gente te traz algo para comer — disse Lily.

— Vocês não vão negociar com a polícia? — perguntou Marlene — Todos sairiam ganhando.

— A gente não quer negociar com a polícia. A gente não quer se meter mais nessa história.

Então, ela saiu, tão irritada quanto esteve na última discussão.

Por que ela tinha sido sequestrada pelo grupo mais estranho? Por que eles não queriam negociar com a polícia? Eles se dariam bem! Poderiam fugir dali, ter uma vida digna. E, se não queriam negociar, o que fariam com ela? A manteriam para sempre ali? A matariam?

Marlene resmungou.

Nunca deveria ter escolhido trabalhar em um banco.

— Droga, Sirius! Venha cá!

Ela moveu a cabeça para o lado, vendo a sombra sumir de perto do lençol.

Tentou levantar-se, mas suas mãos continuavam presas. Então afastou-se o máximo que pôde, tentando escutar o que estava acontecendo. Seria a polícia que os seguiu ou rastreou?

 _— O valor estimado do assalto foi de 2 milhões de libras esterlinas. Os bandidos ainda não foram identificados, mas levaram consigo uma refém identificada como Marlene McKinnon, uma funcionária do banco, que ainda não foi encontrada. A polícia está investigando o caso._

— Quem teve essa ideia idiota mesmo? — perguntou Remus com ironia na voz.

— Não importa — disse James, duramente — O que interessa é que conseguimos o dinheiro. Nossos problemas acabaram.

— Acabaram? Acho que você esqueceu que temos uma refém agora — retrucou Sirius.

— A gente precisa dar um jeito nisso, não podemos deixar a situação sair mais de controle do que já saiu — Lily disse.

Eles não falaram mais, parecendo refletir em silêncio. Marlene voltou a deitar-se quando viu a sombra de Sirius aproximando-se.

— Hora do jantar — ele disse, correndo o lençol como se fosse uma cortina, um olhar sombrio.

Ela não era a única insatisfeita com a situação.


	3. Jailbird

**[Esconderijo, 6 de Julho de 2017]**

24 horas.

Marlene estava 24 horas desaparecida.

Perguntava-se como seus pais se sentiam sobre toda aquela situação, fantasiava em como seria recebida quando voltasse para casa.

"Está vendo, querida? Não deveria ter ido trabalhar naquele banco! Eu te avisei" a voz da sua mãe veio à sua cabeça fácil demais.

Com certeza pediria demissão daquele lugar. Também pediria por um ressarcimento financeiro. Era um absurdo que os funcionários não recebessem um mísero seguro de vida correndo todo aquele risco de serem mortos ou sequestrados.

Ela não poderia prometer a eles que não diria nada à polícia, pois, mesmo se o fizesse, não acreditariam nela. E eles não queriam negociar com a polícia porque, aparentemente, não tinham planejado mantê-la de refém. Ou, pelo menos, mantê-la por tanto tempo.

Lily parecia cada vez mais nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro, os seus saltos altos soando no assoalho de madeira a cada passo dado. A televisão nunca era desligada, sempre em canais de notícia, sobressaltando-se quando o assalto ao Alpha Bank era mencionado.

Estavam todos sem saída.

"Como foi lá? Você lutou com eles? Você conseguiu fugir?" imaginava o seu irmão, Ian, perguntando, sem parecer muito preocupado.

Ele era assim mesmo. Preocuparia-se menos vendo que ela estava bem.

— Lily — Marlene chamou-a — Eu preciso falar com os meus pais, eles precisam saber que eu estou bem.

Ela ignorou-a, roendo as unhas com nervosismo.

Afinal, onde estavam Sirius, James e Remus?

Escutou a porta da frente bater com força, enquanto os três corriam para dentro, tirando as máscaras negras assim que estavam seguros de possíveis olhares da rua.

— O que aconteceu? — Lily perguntou, aproximando-se deles, nervosa.

— Não importa, está feito — James jogou a máscara para um canto.

Marlene não podia parar de se perguntar para onde tinha ido o dinheiro, se eles não mantiveram com eles. Talvez algum agiota, a quem estivessem devendo. Nunca tinha visto seus rostos nos jornais. Já tinham assaltado algum lugar antes? Bem, roubar um banco parecia bem arriscado para uma primeira vez, mas nem tudo tinha dado certo.

"Nunca mais me dê esse susto, Marlee" escutou a voz de seu pai.

Pensar na sua família doía.

— Eles vão querer saber o que aconteceu comigo — viu-se murmurando.

Sirius também jogou a sua máscara para um canto, antes de aproximar-se dela.

— Pensa que somos idiotas? — perguntou, ríspido.

— Bem, vocês estão me mantendo de refém por capricho, já que se negam a negociar com a polícia, então, sim, eu acho que são — Marlene respondeu-o.

Remus aproximou-se do amigo, para que ele não desse mais um passo para a frente.

Não é como se ela fosse temer um tapa. Já estava presa naquele lugar, o que viesse dali era morte ou mais sofrimento.

— Se colocássemos você para falar com eles, desataria a falar — Sirius retrucou.

— A falar o quê? Onde estou? — Marlene riu — Vocês me doparam no caminho para cá, esqueceu? Eu nem sei onde estou!

— A Scotland Yard tem aparelhos que podem rastrear ligações — disse Remus — Isso não é seguro.

— Nós podemos pensar nisso — Lily respondeu.

Os outros olharam incrédulos para ela.

— O quê? Vai deixá-la falar? — perguntou Sirius, afastando-se dela.

— Ela não pediu para ser sequestrada, Black — a ruiva cruzou os braços, irritada — E eu acho melhor vocês arrumarem uma solução para essa situação, pois eu não planejo lidar com esse estresse por muito mais tempo.

— Certo, não precisa jogar na nossa cara toda hora que vacilamos, nós já sabemos — disse James, parecendo mais constrangido do que irritado — Mas acha mesmo isso uma boa ideia?

— A família dela precisa saber que ela está bem, Jay.

 **[Whitechapel, 7 de Julho de 2017]**

Apesar de morar em Knightsbridge, ela reconhecia as ruas de Whitechapel só pelo olhar. Sendo funcionária do banco, não estava restrita apenas ao computador medieval e às máquinas de contagem, também fazia algumas visitas domiciliares aos clientes, se eles assim requerissem.

A vontade de Marlene, assim que pisou para fora da casa, foi de sair correndo, mas precisava tomar cuidado. Apesar do rosto calmo e sensato de Lily, sabia que não tinham uma relação de amizade, então não hesitaria em dar-lhe uma facada para proteger o seu namorado e amigos.

Desde o ano anterior, a maioria das cabines telefônicas públicas vinha sido desativada ou se transformando em pequenas lojas no meio da rua. Naquele momento, era péssimo que tivessem que ficar rodando pelo bairro para encontrar um telefone que ainda funcionasse.

Se apenas ela tivesse o seu celular consigo... Nem conseguia lembrar-se se tinha deixado-o no banco, ou se talvez eles tivessem confiscado, para que não fosse rastreada.

— A minha família tem dinheiro. Se vocês pedirem o resgate... — Marlene tentou puxar novamente o assunto.

— Nós não vamos extorquir ninguém — Lily respondeu, olhando ao redor.

— Qual é o seu problema? — não conseguiu evitar estressar-se — Eu estou tentando arrumar uma maneira de deixar todo mundo satisfeito com essa situação, e vocês só ficam tentando arrumar um jeito de voltar no tempo.

Lily olhou ao redor, contrariada, antes de puxá-la para um beco.

Era agora que ela seria brutalmente assassinada.

Marlene começou a estremecer, sem poder evitar. Geralmente, aquela ruiva não daria medo a ela, caso estivesse em uma rua deserta à noite, mas estavam em uma grande posição de desvantagem ali.

— Nós precisávamos do dinheiro — Lily esfregava as suas mãos, uma contra a outra, tentando diminuir o frio.

— Isso eu já percebi — Marlene encostou-se à parede do beco, tentando proteger a sua retaguarda, inconscientemente.

— Eu não pediria para que eles fizessem isso se tivéssemos outra escolha.

Ela assentiu, sem saber como responder.

— Eu sei como agiotas podem ser violentos, um amigo meu já deveu dinheiro...

Lily parou de agitar-se, franzindo o cenho para ela.

— Agiota? — repetiu — É isso o que acha que fizemos com o dinheiro?

— Desculpe-me? — pediu Marlene, indecisa — Eu achei... Não é como se a minha imaginação fosse muito fértil.

— Bem, mas eu imaginei que não fosse muito difícil de imaginar, olhando para mim — Lily deu de ombros.

O quê? Ela era imigrante ilegal?

— Eu era prostituta, Marlene. James me tirou dessa vida, mas... Digamos que meu ex-chefe não estava muito contente com isso.

De todas as opções, aquela era a que ela jamais pensaria.

Isso explicava porque todos pareciam nervosos com aquele roubo, mas se protegiam entre si e jamais seriam capazes de deixar aquele momento estragar as suas vidas.

Todos consideravam Lily muito, isso era evidente.

— Eu sinto muito — respondeu Marlene, sem saber o que dizer.

— Sinto muito por termos te colocado no meio disso, nós... não queríamos, realmente — ela continuou, sem olhá-la — Eu prometo que nós vamos dar um jeito nessa situação, só te pedimos paciência.

— Ou vocês podiam confiar em que eu não direi nada.

Lily deu um sorriso fraco, mas desacreditado.

— Vamos.

Marlene notou que estavam indo para o lado contrário do qual entraram, mas tinha uma cabine telefônica logo ali. Isso explicava porque entraram naquele beco, para começo de conversa.

Entrou sozinha, estremecendo ainda.

Estava de costas para Lily e não atrevia-se a fechar a porta da cabine por medo da reação dela. Ainda estava pisando em ovos.

Pôs o cartão telefônico que lhe deram — não tinha ideia de quem pertencia — e começou a digitar os números que já conhecia.

Geralmente, os seus pais ignoravam números desconhecidos ou de cabines telefônicas, mas supunha que era uma situação diferente.

— Alô?

Foda-se que eles precisavam do dinheiro!

Ela nem os conhecia direito e eles estavam pedindo para que confiasse neles?

Poderiam estar planejando o seu assassinato a qualquer momento, ou até mesmo abandoná-la, enquanto fugiam. Quem sabe mandá-la para outros bandidos, somente para que a dívida fosse deles, e então ela não poderia denunciá-los, pois a polícia encontraria outras pessoas no lugar deles.

— Alô? — Ian voltou a perguntar, preocupado pelo silêncio.

O coração de Marlene batia com força contra o seu peito, o som ressoando em seus ouvidos.

— Eu estou em Whitechapel — sussurrou.

Lily tirou o telefone de sua mão, batendo-o com força contra o gancho.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — ela exclamou, irritada, como se tivesse sido traída — Eu confiei em você! Briguei com James e Sirius para que você pudesse vir!

Marlene não sentia o menor remorso, esperando que essa informação ajudasse para que a encontrassem, mas perguntando-se se deveria ter dito alguma característica dos seus sequestradores.

Não é como se tivesse tido muito tempo para isso, de qualquer forma.

Lily puxou-a pelo pulso, apertando-o com força, andando bem depressa.

Quem visse de longe, estranharia, não estavam naquele jeito descontraído e nada suspeito de antes, agora pareciam um casal de namoradas discutindo. Ou, se reconhecessem o seu rosto, saberiam que aquela era a sua sequestradora.

Não, ela não tinha tanta sorte.

Assim que chegou até a casa, Lily jogou-a com força e sem cuidado no chão da sala, enquanto trancava a porta e fechava as janelas, como que com medo de que a polícia fosse surgir a qualquer instante.

— O que aconteceu? — Remus perguntou, notando seu nervosismo.

— Ela nos denunciou! — Lily apontou para Marlene.

— Como? — ele estranhou, fechando o jornal que lia.

Também roubavam os jornais, ou compravam normalmente, como as pessoas normais costumavam fazer?

— Ela de alguma forma sabia que estamos em Whitechapel, deve ter reconhecido as ruas, eu não sei — disse Lily.

— Calma, Lils — ele aproximou-se dela, acalmando-a — Whitechapel é um bairro enorme. Mesmo que a polícia venha até aqui, não nos encontrará. É só tomarmos cuidado.

Lily, mesmo assim, não parecia convencida.

Se James fosse do tipo violento, ela com certeza receberia uma surra por causa dela, mas ele não parecia desse tipo — Lily não sairia de um bordel para acabar na cama de um parceiro violento — e Marlene não podia se importar menos.

Lily tinha escolhido andar com aquelas pessoas, ela não.

Então não devia sentir pena dela. Afinal, ninguém sentia pena dela naquele lugar.

— Acho que já chega de gracinhas por hoje — Sirius levantou-a do chão, parecendo mais irritado que o normal.

Certo, Marlene pensou, por hoje já é o bastante.

Primeira tentativa de fuga daquele lugar: executada.

Enquanto era amarrada novamente naquela cama, fez uma promessa a si mesma de que nunca desistiria de escapar.

Ela faria qualquer coisa para conseguir voltar para casa.

E nunca mais voltaria a trabalhar em um banco em toda a sua vida.


	4. Aviso

Eu vou tentar ser o mais direta possível, não enrolar muito.

 **Resumo:** Criminal Chains não vai mais ser atualizada.

 **Motivos:**

Eu estava revisando algumas fanfics minhas que estão em hiatus enquanto eu tento esvaziar essa lista de espera enorme que eu deixei porque não conseguia me controlar antes de postar uma longfic nova (não façam isso em casa, crianças).

Eu passei para a FACENF/UERJ e vou começar as aulas em agosto. Faculdade significa menos tempo para atualizar, então resolvi rever essas fanfics em hiatus para ver o que poderia ser feito (reescrever como one-shot ou shorfic, continuar do jeito que está, montar um roteiro mais prático, etc).

Eu comecei a escrever Criminal Chains em julho de 2017. Eu tinha outra mentalidade, por mais que um ano e sete meses possa parecer pouco para vocês. Hoje eu olho para o plot de CC e só consigo pensar "Meu Deus, como eu consegui pensar em uma fanfic que romantiza Síndrome de Estocolmo?".

Eu tentei me convencer de que era uma fanfic, diferente da realidade, que o Sirius não era como esses sequestradores por aí, todos os garotos e a Lily tinham motivo para estar nessa vida e tal... mas não colou para mim.

Eu peço sinceras desculpas, se é que alguém ainda lia essa fanfic, mas eu não posso continuar postando uma fic com um plot tão errado (na minha visão).

Se alguém quiser repostar essa fanfic ou continuar de onde parou, fique à vontade.

Eu não tinha muitas coisas planejadas para Criminal Chains, para ser sincera, mas vou contar o que eu tinha pensado:

• A Marlene ia se rebelar, como ela fez no último capítulo postado, e tentar fugir o máximo de vezes possíveis, irritando todo mundo dali do grupo.

• Em um momento, ela ia se tornar muito amiga da Lily, até descobrir a história por trás do assalto. Basicamente: os pais da Lily morreram quando ela era pré adolescente, uns 14 anos, e ela ficou aos cuidados da irmã mais velha, Petúnia, que tinha 18 anos na época (sim, eu mudei a diferença de idade delas). A Petúnia nunca deu muita atenção pra Lily, claro, e aí por negligência dela (ou por ter sido expulsa de casa, eu não tinha decidido isso ainda), a Lily foi para a rua sem ter dinheiro e nem lugar para ficar. Por causa disso, ela foi parar em um prostíbulo, onde ela conheceu o James, que se apaixonou por ela e resolveu tirá-la de lá. Para uma garota sair daquele lugar, o cara tinha que negociar dinheiro com o dono do lugar, por isso que os garotos realizaram o assalto ao banco onde a Marlene trabalhava, para pagar a "dívida" que a Lily e o James deixaram com esse cafetão.

• Em um certo momento, a Marlene teria a chance de fugir de verdade do cativeiro, mas ela não ia querer por já ter desenvolvido uma amizade com a Lily e sentimentos pelo Sirius.

• O Remus ia salvar a Tonks de ser baleada por um bandido e aí ela passa a encobrir os pequenos assaltos que o grupo fazia pra sobreviver. Inclusive, no prólogo, a Tonks está interrogando a Marlene como se não a conhecesse, e logo depois daquela cena ela a ajuda a fugir junto com os garotos.

• Um dia, um cara da loja de roupas reconhece a Marlene e liga pro disque denúncia. Ela é pega pela polícia e não fala nada contra os garotos, mas eles são pegos e presos mesmo assim.

• Eu não tinha pensado se eles iam se entregar e resolver pagar por seus crimes para tentarem uma vida digna, ou se iam continuar fugindo pela eternidade, inclusive dos pais da Marlene, que acham que o Sirius fez uma lavagem cerebral nela (síndrome de Estocolmo, não deixa de ser, né).

Então é isso.


End file.
